Initial D:Takahashi brothers
by Wolfs child
Summary: The two brothers find love after there Project D trip with two young girls but will it last or will the past be to much for the couples to handle? Find out by reading this story of the two Takahashi brothers.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in 1992 where the racing of the young teens begin to race with other teams but they also find themselves falling in love with girls they came across who had just moved there who could teach them a thing or two about racing and were at home at the begining of the story.

Initial D

Chapter 1

I lived in America until I got a deal for a job in Japan and I couldnt pass it up and my sister told me that she was going to go with me even if I said no so I just smiled at her and then she thought of something "Wait what about the gang? Are you going to disban them since were moving?" I nodded my head yes "Yes Ana since theres no-one here that I can trust the gang with anyone here. Thats partly why I'm taking the job in Japan to get away from all this stupidity." Ana started laughing and then nodded and started packing and then I called up everyone and told them to meet me on the moutian for an important anouncement and then told them that I was disbanding the team and they got mad and started yelling and thats when I got into my black Audi R8 GT3 and drove away with Ana following in her black FD 3S and I smiled at her though the rearview mirror and she blinked her lights and I knew that she wanted to race so I blinked back and then took off and thats the last time I looked in my rearview mirror and passed the finish line first just like always and then pulled over and she followed smiling. "Dang I'm never going to be able to pass you even if I train every day Man!" I laughed and looked at her and she smiled and started laughing and then we looked at the sky happy with our lives and thats when she popped the question. "I'm going to miss my baby." I looked at her "Were not leaving the cars behind, Hell No I'm not trusting anyone with my baby girl"

I said petting my Audi R8 GT3 and smiling at her and she hugged me "Thank you!" I smiled and hugged her back "Your welcome Ana now come on weve got to go pack and call mom and dad tonight to tell about the flight and when were supposed to arrive there." She let go and we climbed in and took off and headed towards our home were we packed and I called our parents and told them then we showered and went to bed. We got up early cause my mechanic came to get our cars to take them to Japan and then I paid him for gas and milage and then he left with our cars but but not the keys we kept them. Then we flew first class to Japan much to Ana's approval and when we landed our parents picked us up and took us home and we were supprised to see our cars already there and my mechanic sitting in his simi sleeping so I smiled . "He drove the whole night to get here with our cars so no-one tried to take them thats why I like this guy and trust him with my baby." Then the door opened and he stepped down and I smiled at him as he motioned for us to follow him to the back were our cars were at and he opened the door and had us drive them out and the entire town just gacked at my car and I smiled. "Its so good to have you two back home" Is what mom said we nodded and our mother smiled "And the moutian course is still the same but your unpacking first."

We nodded and locked our cars and walked inside and unpacked, ate and then we went up to the moutain in our cars and just sat up at the top off to the side smiling up at the stars until some guy pulled over and told us that the moutian belonged to the Red Suns and that we weren't welcome up there I just smiled "Then how about a race if I win the we can stay up here but if I lose then we'll leave." Ana started laughing but smiled at me like she knew some secret that she wasnt telling anyone and I smiled back at her knowing the same thing she was thinking "Deal we race tommrow night at ten" I nooded "Can we run the course for now?" he nodded so I jumped off my car and got in and took off down the moutian smiling and not looking in my rearview mirror and while all this was happining the guys with Project D heard about the race from some of Keisuke's friends and decided to come watch in secret. When the race day came a lot of people showed up to see who dared race against one of the Red Suns I smied sitting at the top waiting for that guy to come so I could race him and destroy his rep and Ana laughed smilng at me and I smiled back and we countiued to chat until he showed up and pulled in.

Thats when I got in and got ready and then I let him get in frount of me and then I took off and I smiled and kept up with him the entire way till half-way down and thats when I passed him and passed the finish line and went back up and back into my starting spot smiling I got out and a girl reconized me and ran over and hugged me "OMG! Your back!"I smiled at her "Yep I'm back and this time for good" she smiled and then her friend ran up to us. "Ashley who is this?" I smiled at her and got ready for the impact from the crowd that would soon follow the introduction. "OMG! This is the one and only Queen of drifting Kira Rose." The crowd went silent and the guy that I raced looked at me shocked then the crowd ran over to me asking for autographs and pictures, Ryosuke and them just looked at me shocked ."Theres no way a girl could be the Queen of drifting its..." Ryosuke stopped him looking at me "She smart and the fact that she waited at the start means something more, shes raced a lot so its possible but I wonder how she got that name 'Queen of drifting'?" One of the girls overheard and walked over "She got that name by being undefeted by everyone she even beat the King of drifting and she was very young about 17 or so years old. Shes 22 or 23 years old now and she still has her talent thats amazing since she turned pro a few years ago but she wont race in the durbys the only place she'll race is on the mountians. Shes totally kool!"

She ran over to me and I smiled at her and gave her what she wanted before excusing myself and leaving with Ana following closley behind and then we went to the cafe near there and went in and sat down and ordered something to drink and then Ryosuke and Keisuke walked in and sat behind us and I blushed looking at the table as Ryosuke walked by and then our drinks came and we drank them and I was about to pay for them when Ryosuke walked over and payed for them and for what him and his brother had and I looked at him "Can I talk to you outside?" I looked at him suprised but nodded and went and got my jacket as Ana got up and followed with Keisuke right behind her and he talked to me by his car and Keisuke talked to Ana by her car "You did a good job yesterday with the race" I looked at him "I dont remember seeing you there" He smiled "We were there in secret but we heard how you became the Queen of drifting and that your a pro." I looked at him mad "So you did a background check on me after you heard that right?" He nodded suprised that I knew that "Well heres something for you I dont care who you are but if you had the courage to do the background check then I sugest you stay away from me and NEVER bother me again and I wont have to hurt you. Good night hopefully well never see each other again." Then I walked away leaving a suprised Ryosuke Takahashi behind and got onto my car and so did Ana and we took off leaving the boys stunned "wow didnt expect that brother." Ryosuke nodded and then they went home and Ryosuke thought about what I said and then remembered that my boyfriend tried to kill me and I wound up killing him by accident and wasnt sentinced to jail or anything since it was self-defence. He got up and went to the window and looked out and thats when he saw me walking out of the store and then someone grabbed me from behind and I couldnt shack him off so he ran out and over to me and stopped the guy from punching me "Crap! Shes got a boyfriend. Run!" The guys took off and Ryosuke caught me "What are you doing here didnt I tell you never to see me again?" He nodded and smiled a gentle smile and I felt as if my heart stopped "You did but I didnt listen to you." I blushed and looked down,

"Thanks for helping me I owe you one." He nodded and lifted my head and kissed my check making me blush more. "Where do you live I'm going to take you somewhere" I looked at him alittle scared but gave it to him anyway along with my cell and he gave me his suprisingly and then he walked me to my car and helped me in "Are you taking me somewhere fancy or is it casual?" I said smilng at him and he smiled at me "Suprise." Then he left leaving me confused but smiling and I drove off and back home where I told Ana of what happened and she stated picking out my outfit and setting it aside smiling at me causing me to laugh "Your enjoying this arent you?" She nodded "Yep!" then I took a shower and went to bed and waited for Ryosuke to come while Ana and my mother did my hair and make-up even though I told them no they didnt listen and then he came and my dad started talking to him and then I came down and they stopped talking and looked at me completly stuned. I smiled at them and my dad and Ryosuke and then walked over to them and Ryosuke held out his hand "Ready to go?" I nodded and he walked me to the door "have her back my 10:00 tonight" I looked at my father "Dad I'm not a kid" He smiled and waved bye with the rest of my family and then he helped me into his car and then he got in and then he took off and told me to put a blind-fold on that he had in his hand and I did "I'll trust you but only because you helped me." then the car stopped and the door opened he helped me out and into the place and then he removed the blind-fold and told me to open my eyes and I did and the place was beautiful and he smiled at me and then he took my hand and lead me inside and to our table and he pulled out my chair and let me sit down before pushing me in and going and sitting in his seat.

Then our food came and we ate and talked then he took me ice-skating and he helped me and taught me how to skate and then he took me home and before I went in he gave me a box and kissed my check before leaving and my dad opened the door and I walked in smiling a true smile that touched my eyes and my father smiled and thought 'maybe he can bring her the happiness she deserves.' I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed smiling and then Ana walked in and sat down next to me smiling. "So how'd it go?" I smiled "Wonderful! he took me to this beauiful place and and then he taught me how to ice-skate and then he gave me this." I said showing her the box "Well open it!" I nodded and sat up and did just that and saw that it was a diamand heart necklace with a small piece of paper with a poem on it "For the girl who stole my heart and my soul I give my heart to you and hope that you will be mine forever." Ana was putting my necklace on me squeled and fasioned it and then let it dropped to wear it was over my heart "OMG! thats so beautiful just like the necklace!" I smiled and then remembered my last boyfriend"Yea but hes going to haf to earn my trust and if he keeps going like this then I might become his forever." Ana nodded and then the next day I saw him again so I walked over to him smiling "Are you stalking me know?" He smiled at me "No just trying to earn your trust so I can make you happy I see you liked my gift." I nodded and smiled and he looked at me "What?" He smiled "May I hug you?" I smiled and nodded "Yea I'd like that" He smiled and hugged me and Ana smiled and Keisuke walked over to her as Ryosuke took my hand and walked with me on the beach smiling while Ana smiled at us glad to see me happy again then she saw Keisuke. "I'm sorry about what I did before Ry just wanted to know more about the girl who stole his heart just like I would" Ana blushed and looked at him "You like me?" He nodded blushing a little "Yea when I saw you defending your friend it reminded me of myself and Ryosuke and all hes done for me."

She laughed "One shes not my friend shes my sister well by adaption anyway." He looked at her confused so she told him the tail "when we were young she found me on the streets crying over my family and picked me up and dragged me to her parents and they called the cops when they saw my parents and then they saw how we got along so well that they adapted me and took me in and raised me even though I wasnt part of the family they treated me as if I was there own so I got used to it. Thats why I treasure her so much shes done a lot for me and I want to repay her for that and much more after all she saved me from living on the streets and or dyeing from starvation cause she made me eat even when I didnt want to, I owe her my life." Keisuke hugged her and she realized she was crying and leaned on him until the tears stopped and he smiled at her and hugged her in which Ana returned smiling and then they sat down and started talking about other things like what Keisuke did and about his gang and then Ana told him about her little gang back in America and they laughed. Me and Ryosuke returned to see them laughing and smiling at each other "Seems we were gone longer then expected."

Ryosuke smiled and kissed my head and I smiled at him and he lead me over to them and sat down next to Keisuke and pulled me ontop of him and then we all watched the sun set with smiles on our faces and then they noticed that we were asleep and picked us up and carried us over to there cars. Ryosuke pulled out his cell and called my dad who confermed that our cars were at home but they werent so he oked them to let us stay at there place until we woke up and then he told them where he lived and then Ryosuke and Keisuke took us to their place and placed us in their beds and then did there usual activities and Ryosuke looked after me until I woke up and I looked at him and smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him causing him to jump a little but then he calmed down and smiled at me "Finally awake huh Kira?" I smiled laughing a little "Sorry I didnt realize that J had fell asleep but I had a comfortable boyfriend so its not my fault" I said smiling at him when he looked at me shocked "you've earned my trust by not doing anything to me while I slept with all my defenses down so that means you have some self-control and wont hurt me later on unless its reasonable." He nodded and kissed my chin making me laugh.

"Well lets get you guys home before your father kills us." I laughed and nodded and let him stand up so he could take us home and he took my hand and lead me to Keisukes room and knocked on the door and he answered right away so we knew that nothing was going on and then Ana hugged me smiling and then they took us to their cars. Ryosuke opened my door for me and so did Keisuke with Ana and then they closed the door and smiled at us as Keisuke got in the back with Ana while Ryosuke got into the drivers seat and started up the car and then took us home. Dad smiled at Ryosuke and Keisuke when we got there and invited them inside and he sat down and gave him the talk with Keisuke while mom did the same with us and we all told them that nothing happened while we were over at there place so we told them to drop it.

Hey everyone I just updated this chapter a little so if u like plz let me know I'm glad everyone likes my stories that really means a lot to me! Thanks and plz review and rate!


	2. Chapter 2

Chartper 2

Big News

During one of the Saturday race's with Project D something came up and these guys that we had already beat called up this gang and told them to get up there so they could beat some people up and when they showed up and Keisuke walked over to one of the vans and pulled out a pipe and started walking towards them and Ana ran up to him and walked with him I was about to go after her but Ryo-san, my little nickname for him, stopped me shacking his head and pulling me into his arms smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back and lean into his arms. Keisuke and Ana met the other team's people half-way with a few feet apart and Keisuke brought up the pipe to his hands and looked at them trying to figure out who they where but having no luck so just called out to them. "Please leave this place peacefully I don't want to this to get violent." Keisuke put his arm around Ana and pulled her to him protectively and I smiled at him but stayed where I was with Ryo-san while one of the other team's guy begain to talk "Come into the light. Keisuke-san is that you?" He said once Keisuke and Ana had come into the light and nodded so the enemy walked his team into the light and then bowed to Keisuke and he smiled reconizing them.

"Long time no see Daru how have you been since I left?" He looked up at Keisuke and smiled "We've been good the team's still together some getting married and other things as I'm sure you've already noticed." He said indicating Ana who blushed and looked down, "She's only my girlfriend right now I'm not going to rush this after all she's been hurt by some other's along with her sister back there with my brother her names Kira and this beauty is Ana." Daru bowed to her and she was about to bow back but Keisuke stopped her shaking his head so she didn't and he stood back up "If we would have known it was your team Keisuke then we wouldn't be here Keisuke-san we'll be leaving know drive home safely Keisuke-san, Ana-san it was nice meeting you tonght I hope I get to see you on a different occasion next time." He said with a smile on his face as he bowed and left going to his team and Keisuke returned to us and I hugged him smiling and he hugged me back real quick and then let go smiling at me and his brother and then Ryo-san told everyone to finish up with the runs so we could leave and they did just that and then we where gone and then the boys took the us up to Mt. Akagi to look at the view but my cell went off so I answered it only to find out it's my cousin Eric who lived near us."Hello...yea...she's with me...what?...where?...Yea I'll be right there...yes with Ana duh you think I'm going to leave her out here? Any way we'll be right there, bye. Ryo-san can you get us to Akagi hospital now our parents where in an accident and there in the hospital right now can you take us there?"

He nooded "Climb in, seat-belt. Keisuke get in and follow me do not loose sight of me got that?" Keisuke nodded and got in after helping Ana get in and started his car and flew in behind Ryo-san and stayed that way all the way to the hospital and to our parents room. "How are they Eric?" He looked at us" I don't know they've been in there all this time." Ana fainted in Keisuke's arms so he sat down with her in his lap and then Ryo-san wrapped his arms around me and I fell into them crying so he picked me up and sat down and placed me on his lap and alowed me to cry myself to sleep and when we did wake up we found out that our parents didn't survive the operation and asked if we had somewhere we could stay and I looked at Ryo-san who nodded and so I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up and the same thing happened with Keisuke and Ana. "They'll stay with us doctor." He loked at us "I'm sorry I can only let a family member take them from here." Ryo-san turned around and looked at him "I'm her fieance so don't stop us the same with my brother." Then he turned and left with Eric falling in step behind us smiling I just barried my face into Ryo-sand and he smiled at me patting my back as we went. Then he placed me in the car and fastened me in then got in and called out the window to Keisuke "We're going to our place!"

Keisuke nodded and followed Ryo-san after fastening Ana in and then going home and taking us up to their rooms and laying us in the beds and then just sat there watching over us. I woke up to see Ryo-san sleeping in the chair and tryed to place him in the bed without waking him but that didn't work out and he woke up smiling at me and I returned it with my own and then I remembered what he said and blushed looking away and then I remembered Eric. "Is Eric alright?" He nodded so I took a deep breath and looked at Ryo-san "Is what you told the doctor true?" He smiled and nodded and got up and got something out of his desk "I wanted to do this right but I wasn't supposed to I guess but here your father made me promise that if anything ever happen to him that I would look after you since I brought your smile back." He said handing me a box and I opened it to see a beautiful drop-dead gorgeous diamond ring. Ryosuke picked up the ring and kneeled infrount of me making me blush but smile

"Will you Kira Rose take me to be your husband?" He asked slipping on the ring onto my ring finger and I smiled at him and once he looked up at me I leaned down and kissed him giving him my answer smiling at him once I'd pulled away he picked me up and twirled me around smiling a genuine smile before setting me down and kissed. "You do realize we have to tell everyone else about this you know?" He smiled and nodded and took my hand and lead me to Keisuke's room just down the hall I smiled at him when we entered but then saw my brother-in-law knelt next to my sister and I whispered "Ana I have a suprise for you so you need to wake up." I got up and looked at them then counted down on my finger's and once I hit one she opened her eyes slowly and I smiled and walked over to Ryo-san who smiled at me just like Kei-san did and I smiled at them and she looked at me and I smiled at as she sat up with Kei-san's help of ourse and she smiled at him in which he returned then I turned to Ryo-san who nodded and took a deep breath. "Guys me and Kira are engaged." Ana nearly jumped off the bed and ran to hug me happily and I smiled at her catching her as she fell and picking her up and laying her back in the bed as Kei-san and Ryo-san talked.

"Congrates Aniki she's one lucky girl to get you as her husband." Ryo-san smiled and nodded, "So would Ana if you ever got the courage to ask her" Kei-san blushed and then they heard the door open and close so they knew there parents were home so Ryo-san took my hand and lead me downstairs to meet his parents and to tell them the new's about our engagment and to ask if we could stay with them because our parents died that night and Keisuke carried down Ana who were smiling at each other.

Hey everyone I just updated this chapter a little so if u like plz let me know I'm glad everyone likes my stories that really means a lot to me! Thanks and plz review and rate!


End file.
